This invention concerns packaging for recording media, and particularly packaging systems in which multiple pieces of media are held in a single jewel case.
In addition to the traditionally insatiable demand of consumers for inexpensive and inexhaustible data storage, data recording and electronic playback systems must also satisfy consumer demand for portability of systems and media, and vendor demands for packaging that effectively promotes sales without encouraging loss of inventory by way of theft. One successful example of commercially successful packaging is the conventional jewel case in which many forms of disc-based recording media are shipped, stocked, and sold. It accommodates conventionally sized xe2x80x9c3.5 inchxe2x80x9d (120 mm) diameter media such as CD, DVD, CD-R, CD-RW, and the like.
In one aspect of the invention, one or more pieces of recording media are contained within a single package having a conventional rectangular jewel case form factor.